she'll Always be 17
by lorelee
Summary: It seems like Jess and Dean are always fighting over rory. Reversinon of "Last weeks fights, this weeks fights" Rory (between) Jess and Dean (lol) lit. of course!
1. coming back

Jess

Jess heard voices as he rounded the corner to Rory's dorm; he was too deep in thought to realize whom the voices belonged to, because if he were to have listened to the two voices he might have thought better and turned around. But all he could think about was what he was going to say to Rory. He was afraid, the only other time he was this afraid was when he said that he love her. And ran, he ran, again. But in his mind he was happy he did leave because now he had his diploma, from high school, and he now was able to be with her, the only thing was, did she want to be him?

He had made plans, he and Luke were getting along, and he realized he rather live with Luke than with his deadbeat father and his exocentric mother and new husband. So he asked Luke if he could come back, and after he showed Luke his diploma and told him that he wanted to live with him Luke agreed. _**I'm living with Luke again, but this time it will be different, I'll be everything that I wasn't to Rory before, and I'll be the perfect boyfriend, I will work at Luke's and work for money for college**, **and then go to a local college **_**_. _**Jess was a new person and he knew it, the old jess would never think about anyone but himself.And he realized rory made him grow up.

He was at the large wooden doors to Rory's dorm, he pulled them open, and his eyes went strait to her, he could remember her sweet smell, **_Fresh apples_**he thought, and he was in a trance for half a second, he couldn't remember a time where she looked as beautiful. Then he heard a voice he tried to forget, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" came the voice of Dean Forrester. Rory was just staring, at him like he wasn't real. As soon as he saw Dean he felt a pang of hurt, **_Well this is how it feels when you have you heart ripped out_** But he knew that he shouldn't feel hurt, because she moved on back to bag boy, but he did. And jess knew the look of hurt was on his face that's why he made sure he controlled his features, the only thing he couldn't control was his eyes, and he knew pain obviously painted in his eyes. But being brave he stood there and giving her complete eye contact he said, "Rory I need to talk to you" She looked at him and it seemed as if she still couldn't believe he was there. But Dean was still there and he wanted jess gone, and jess could tell; if that look of hate didn't him a clue.

"GET OUT!! She does not want you here!" Dean yelled. Yet jess stood his ground. "Rory, please, I need to talk with you...alone." and with that he looked at Dean. Than Rory said, "Jess what are you doing here?" **_Well at least she didn't tell me to go away_**"Rory please, we need to talk." Was all he said, again. She sighed and said, "Jess come in." **_YES!!_** Dean looked shocked and said, "Rory..." but all she did was say, "Dean just leave." and she turned away. Jess was in her room by then and he waited as Rory closed the door behind her.

**Little did they both know, Dean stood right out of the door, ear pressed to the door listening......**


	2. Sorry Sorry

**A/N:**

Umm I wanted just to say that I own nothing because Gilmore Girls belongs to the W.B. and plus if they didn't I'd want Milo all to myself ...sigh... well, I want to thank, Fireangel27 and nature-girlie, because they were the first to reviewers who liked my story! Thanx!!!!! Ohhh if you didn't know this story is named after the song, "that girl has love" by Rooney... the best band!!!!! Ohhh so is the name of this chapter ("sorry sorry")

"Sorry Sorry"

-"I'm sorry sorry for making your life a living hell,  
I'm sorry sorry for making your life a living hell"

Rory

**_What the hell is he doing here? _**Rory still couldn't believe she let him in. **_After the way he treated me, how can I just let him talk to me. _**"Je..." "Ror" they both started at the same time. A silence prolonged them. They stood looking at each other, it seemed so awkward, even to them. It's been so long since they both were together, and they both could feel the time stretch between them. Rory tried to get her courage back but she couldn't, **_why is he here? Why can't he leave me alone? _**He sighed, "rory............." She looked at him, "Jess what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rory... I... well..." jess stammered. Rory was getting annoyed,**_ What is he not going to say anything? who does he think he is? _**"Jess, im tired and i dont want to talk to you." she said with a bitter tone. Jess looked shocked and Rory couldn't help but feel relivied that he was actually showing emotion. He sighed again and than begain again, in a more confident voice, "Rory I Love you and I want to be with you." Rory looked at him with a flabbergasted look, but she had no time to speak or even think becasue the next thing that happened shocked the both of them.

Dean having listened to jess say those words, opened the door in protest. Both rory and jess looked to the door at the same time, it looked as if thay had rehersed the whole thing becasue they both had the same look on there faces: utter disbelief. **_What the hell is happening!!!_** "Rory, dont!" Dean cried. He looked at her with a panicked look apond his face. " Rory, don't go back to that loser, I am divorcing my wife for you!"Dean panicked and said. **_Wow now why does this keep happening_** "what the hell are you doing here?" jess yelled. He couldn't believe that dean ruined his moment, he wanted this moment to be perfect.**_Oh my god... what is happening? _**"Both of you stop! My god im not some object to be faught over. Okay now what do you think your doing dean, going into my dorm , like that, after I told you to leave?" she asked really peeved now.

Dean looked at her, "Rory, please hear me out please, I love you, and if it wasn't for him, (he pointed at jess and gave him a look of hatred) i'd be married to you! I don't love lindsay, I never did, she was always a second to you. I want you and i'm divorcing Lindsay, becasue I love you." Dean finished in a huff.**_ wow!_** "Rory, please i need to talk with you alone." jess insisted. She looked at Dean and said, " Dean, please leave!" she had tears in her eyes. he looked at her with sad eyes but left with out a sound.

Jess looked at her and felt his heart break he hated to see her cry. "Rory... he begin again... I love you." he said. She looked at him _**Wow, i can't belive this night.**_ She looked at Jess, "Rory, I.... well I want to be the boyfriend I wasn't... I am so sorry for leaving.. I just... well I have no good ansewer to why I left, but now I want to be with you." he finished. She saw his emotion lay on this face for a split second, she saw pain, longing, and she knew she saw love, but she didn't know what to think, she had just got two declaration's of love. "Jess...." she said with tears in her eyes, he didn't give her a chance to say anything, he two steps towards her held her with all the love he had. Before she could push him away he said, "Rory, i'll be at Luke's, i don't expect you to ansewer me tonight." and with that he left her standing there. The next thing she knew she was on the flooring crying.

A/N: what did you think... i know jess is alittle different but come on he wants rory, so he wants her to make the right desision. well toodles' lorelee


End file.
